Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002
"Creepy Crawlies", known as "Power Insect Deck! Trap of Ant-Lion!" in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 9, 2008 and in the United States on September 20, 2008. Summary A flashback, two years prior to 5D's current events shows Yusei dueling Jack. Jack mocks Yusei for thinking that he can defeat the King. Yusei reacts by recklessly attacking Jack's "Mad Archfiend" with "Junk Warrior", only to fall into Jack's trap, "Shadow Spell". Jack then attacks "Junk Warrior", defeating Yusei in the process. Yusei falls to the floor and punches it out of anger. Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally are shocked that he lost. Jack then approaches Yusei and tells him that he can't win with monsters alone. ".]] Back to the normal timeline, Jack is shown observing Satellite through the window in his penthouse, he then looks at the "Stardust Dragon" card in his hand. Rex Goodwin arrives and questions Jack on why he's thinking about the past to which Jack launches the card into his deck, with it perfectly wedging in the center, surprising Goodwin. Jack explains the humilation he felt having lived in such a place and suggests it should be wiped off of the face of the earth. But Goodwin states that without Satellite, New Domino City wouldn't prosper as the civilians of Satellite recycle the trash sent from New Domino. He then states that he believes that Jack being from Satellite was a test from God. Meanwhile, back in Satellite in an abandoned and destroyed subway, Rally times Yusei on his Duel Runner. Rally excitedly screams that Yusei has beat his best time and that breaking through the pipeline should be extremely easy for him. Yusei asks him to test him again before speeding down the tunnel again. At the same time, Blitz, Tank and Nervin have just finished working in a recycling plant are are exiting, carrying several boxes full of trash. Seeing this, Lenny sticks his leg out, tripping Tank over in the process. Seeing this, Blitz and Nervin drop their boxes to assist Tank as he was injured in the process. Lenny jokes about how it was an accident as his legs are so long and mocks the three from being from Satellite, to which his goons Lug and Larry laugh at. Blitz sarcastically replies about how Lenny has a Criminal mark which angers him and as a response he grabs Blitz by his shirt collar and punches him. The three are then shown back at Yusei's hideout bruised and being tended to by Rally. Blitz is angered by the fact that even though he's been banished to Satellite, he still mocks Satellite-borns for being such. He then questions Yusei about the officer he dueled and that any self respecting Duelist ought to uphold the outcome of a match, to which Yusei said "I wouldn't call him a Duelist! But for a dog of the establishment, it seems he can accept his losses." Trudge is then shown receiving his "Special Pursuit Deck" from a Security chief who informs Trudge that he should put his job before dueling and that he can use that deck to capture Yusei. Trudge thanks him and asks a Security clerk to inform him when Yusei's Duel Runner shows up again. While working on his Duel Runner, Yusei discusses his plan of sneaking into New Domino City to reclaim his "Stardust Dragon" and Duel Runner that Jack stole. His friends reminisce about the first time they saw a Turbo Duel and because of it, Yusei was inspired to build his own Duel Runner. They then remember the first time Yusei Synchro Summoned his "Stardust Dragon" and discuss whether or not Jack was plotting all of that time against the three of them. Yusei then states that his Duel Runner has past all expectations and ran through the escape simulation perfectly. Just then, Lenny, Larry and Lug arrive and insult the group, stating that people from Satellite shouldn't own such luxuries. Lenny then suggests that Yusei give him the Duel Runner if he doesn't want his friends to be beaten up again. Yusei then proposes a duel to which Lenny agrees to. Yusei takes his Turbo Deck out of his Deck holder and swaps it with his Ground Deck from a deck box on his belt. He then detaches his Duel Disk from his hybrid Duel Runner which Lenny compliments him on. His friends protest, but Yusei ignores them. The group then walk further down the subway and begin their duel. Lenny begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Chainsaw Insect" in Attack Position. Yusei's friends are shocked at how powerful it is for a Level 4 monster. Lenny then continues by activating "Retribution of the Ant Lion", explaining how if their monsters are destroyed, they'll take 800 damage. Yusei's friends wonder on Lenny's strategy which he replies that he uses a "Power Insect Deck". Yusei begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position and setting 1 card. Lenny mocks Yusei for his defensive tactics then Normal Summons "Pinch Hopper" and activating "Insect Costume", adding "Doom Dozer" from his deck to his hand, destroying "Pinch Hopper" in the process. This triggers "Retribution of the Ant Lion", inflicting 800 damage to Lenny. This shocks him as he doesn't know what inflicted the damage to him. Blitz replies that it was due to the effect of his own card. Lenny continues on by using the effect of "Pinch Hopper" to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from his hand. Nervin comments that the monster is huge. Lenny states that it isn't all he has in store for Yusei. He removes from play "Insect Knight" and "Pinch Hopper" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Doom Dozer" from his hand. " causes Lenny's defeat.]] He begins his assault by attacking "Shield Warrior" with "Chainsaw Insect", but Yusei activates his set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, shocking Lenny. It then sets itself back on Yusei's field. Lenny continues by destroying "Shield Warrior" with "Metal Armored Bug" with "Retribution of the Ant Lion" inflicting 800 damage. He finally assaults Yusei directly with "Doom Dozer", dropping his LP to 400. He then mocks Yusei as he can't stand up to his "Power Insect Deck". Yusei calmly begins his turn, Normal Summoning "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position. He then activates "Double Summon", additionally Normal Summoning "Junk Synchron", also in Attack Position. Yusei's friends cheer as they know what Yusei is planning. Yusei then tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". This shocks Lenny as someone from Satellite owns a Synchro Monster, but his friends cheer him on regardless. Yusei then equips "Junk Warrior" with "Fighting Spirit", increasing its ATK by 300 per monster on Lenny's field; therefore it goes up to 3200 ATK. Yusei then activates "Domino Effect" and attacks "Chainsaw Insect". He then chains the effect of "Domino Effect", sending his set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Fighting Spirit" to the Graveyard to cause "Chainsaw Insect" to topple over into "Doom Dozer" which then falls onto "Metal Armored Bug", destroying all of Lenny's monsters in the process. This chains the ability of "Retribution of the Ant Lion", decreasing Lenny's LP to 0. Yusei then walks over to Lenny, and tells him about the lesson that Jack taught him how duels can only be won by utilizing all types of cards with one another. Lenny compliments Yusei's dueling abilities and tells him that the next time they duel, he won't be so lucky. Jack is then shown racing around a duel track. He suddenly stops and looks up at the sky. Rex walks over and wonders what Jack is up to. Jack tells him that the moon is clear, just like the night when he escaped from Satellite to New Domino City. Yusei is also shown observing the moon through a crevasse in the road above. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas Duel is already in progress. Yusei has 300 LP and controls "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position, while Jack controls a set card and "Mad Archfiend" (1800/0) in Attack Position. Turn ?: Yusei "Junk Warrior" attacks "Mad Archfiend", but Jack activates his face-down "Shadow Spell" to stop the attack and reduce the ATK of "Junk Warrior" by 700 ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 1600 ATK). Turn ?: Jack Atlas "Mad Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" (Yusei: 300 → 0 LP)The difference in ATK between the weakened "Junk Warrior" and "Mad Archfiend" was 200, so unless there was a card effect on the field that could deplete Yusei's remaining 100 LP, he shouldn't have lost.. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Lenny Turn 1: Lenny Lenny draws. He Normal Summons "Chainsaw Insect" (2400/0) in Attack Position. Lenny then activates "Retribution of the Ant Lion". Now if a monster is a destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the controller of that monster will take 800 damage. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws. He Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) in Defense Position and then Sets a card. Turn 3: Lenny Lenny draws "Pinch Hopper" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Insect Costume" to send "Insect Knight"This card is shown as "Metal Armored Bug" when discarded. from his hand to the Graveyard and add "Doom Dozer" from his Deck to his hand. Lenny activates the second effect of "Insect Costume" to destroy "Pinch Hopper". The effect of "Retribution of the Ant Lion" activates (Lenny: 4000 → 3200 LP). Lenny then activates the effect of "Pinch Hopper" to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from his hand (2800/1500) in Attack Position. Lenny then removes from play "Pinch Hopper" and "Insect Knight" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Doom Dozer" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. "Chainsaw Insect" attacks "Shield Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. "Metal Armored Bug" attacks and destroys "Shield Warrior". The effect of "Retribution of the Ant Lion" activates (Yusei: 4000 → 3200 LP). "Doom Dozer" then attacks directly (Yusei: 3200 → 400 LP). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. He Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Double Summon" to allow himself to Normal Summon twice this turn. Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes his Level 2 "Speed Warrior" with his Level 3 Tuner monster "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. He activates "Fighting Spirit" and equips it to "Junk Warrior". Now "Junk Warrior" will gain 300 ATK for each monster on Lenny's side of the field. Lenny controls three ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3200 ATK). Yusei then activates "Domino Effect". Now when a monster Lenny controls is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Yusei can send any number of cards he controls to the Graveyard to destroy a number of monsters Lenny controls equal to the number of cards sent. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Chainsaw Insect" (Lenny: 3200 → 2400 LP)The written Japanese anime lore of "Chainsaw Insect" is the same as its OCG counterpart, so the opponent should have drawn a card as "Chainsaw Insect" battled. The effect of "Retribution of the Ant Lion" activates (Lenny: 2400 → 1600 LP). Yusei then activates the effect of "Domino Effect" to send "Fighting Spirit" and his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to the Graveyard to destroy "Metal Armored Bug" and "Doom Dozer"The written Japanese anime lore of "Domino Effect" is the same as that of its OCG counterpart, meaning only monsters should have been able to have been sent.. The effect of "Retribution of the Ant Lion" activates twice (Lenny: 1600 → 800 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, the episode begins with a flashback of Yusei and Jack dueling. In the English version the episode begins with a view of the Satellite. * In the English version Uryu does not have a name but on some T.V. listings they say his name his Lenny and his friends are named Lug and Larry. * In the English version, The scene with Rally timing how fast Yusei can go on the Duel Runner is put between the conversation that Jack and Rex Goodwin are having. * In the Japanese version, the word "CESIO" and Mode appears on Rally's stopwatch. In the English version, they are both erased. Cesio is likely an imitation of Casio used in the anime. * In the Japanese version, after Uryu trips Nerve, Taka and Blitz (Blitz, Tank and Nervin), he ridicules them for being from Satellite. In the English version, he corrects Tank saying he was tripped and didn't fall and since he marked his shoes, Uryu suggests that he buy him new ones. * In the Japanese version, Taka's (Tank's) flashback of Yusei hacking into the city's system shows his friends watching a Riding Duel (Turbo Duel) and Jack riding Yusei's stolen D-Wheel (Duel Runner) to the pipe line that leads to Neo Domino City (New Domino City). This was removed in the English version. **A very close up scene of Jack is also cut from the dub. * In the original Yusei decided to accept Uryu's challenge, he says he scoffed at their dreams. In the dub Yusei says bullys never learn unless you stand up to them. * In the Japanese version, Yusei was not afraid of insects. * When "Doom Dozer" attacked Yusei, his friends scream his name. In the English version after that an edited version of the stairway is shown. * In the original after Yusei takes heavy damage, Uryu cockily says how Yusei will come back from that. In the dub he asked if Yusei was ever going to fight back. Trivia * On the Japanese DVD Version of this episodes, many shots of a few characters have been redrawn, such as Yusei holding up the Junk Synchron card. * For some reason, the dub uses the DVD Version for the flashback at the beginning of the episode, but uses the TV Version for the rest of the episode. * In the original during his duel with Yusei, before he summons "Doom Dozer" Lenny says the catchphrase of Yuya Sakaki "The Real Fun Is Just Getting Started" a.k.a in Japanese as "Ōtonōshimi Wā Korekara Dā". Mistakes Dub mistakes * The dub places the "Doom Dozer" card off-kilter on Lennys Duel Disk. * At one point, the dub draws the black oval in the center of Yusei's cards off-center. All versions mistake * After Lenny Summons "Pinch Hopper", the card he discarded was "Metal Armored Bug", but it was supposed to be "Insect Knight". This was fixed on the Japanese DVD. * When Yusei is attacked by "Doom Dozer", his LP go from 3000 to 400, but should have started at 3200. "Doom Dozer's" TCG/OCG effect that sends the top card of its opponent's Deck to their Graveyard does not apply. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References Notes